Pierre and Riley Christmas
by Barbara O'Brien
Summary: This is an alternate universe that was created with Tim and Horatio being married and having families.Not quite the Christmas everyone envisioned


TITLE: Pierre and Riley's Christmas

AUTHOR: Sinclair/Blade

GENRE: Het

FANDOM: CSI Miami

PAIRING: Tim/Alexx, Horatio/Kyrie(OC)

RATING: FRAO

WARNINGS: AU

BETA'S: Sam/Greg

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…..just play with them

A/N: This is an alternate universe that was created with Tim and Horatio being married and having families.

SUMMARY: Not quite the Christmas everyone envisioned

**Pierre and Riley Christmas**

Riley stood at in the door of their modest apartment's study watching her husband as he went about looking through case files. She still could see her dad doing the same thing in his study trying to figure out the puzzle of a crime. Riley went up to him and took the file out of his hand.

"Come on Fitzy, that case is still gonna be here tomorrow and probably the day after that so you can give it a rest."

"I can't Riles I can almost see what happened at that house to that family. I just want to make sure I get closure for that family. "

"You sounded just like your father when you said that" she smiled.

"I guess that kind of thing is ingrained in me" he smirked.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the bedroom. After Riley left, he thought about what she had said and conceded she was right the case would still be there tomorrow. Pierre looked at his wife as he came in the room after checking on JAS. He saw her lying there, with her law text books spread out on the bed.

"Excuse me, but didn't you just tell me to put my work away and look at you immersed in the case you got coming up."

"I know but, I thought you were gonna be a little while down in the study so I had to keep myself busy." she smiled.

"So Fitzy did he give you any trouble tonight like he did this morning?"

"Ah no. I think he would just rather have to look at his beautiful mom then me." He laughed, "You know what, I still remember the first time we knew that we liked each other."

"I remember that too. You used to push me down. I think we were six and I ran home and told my mom and she was like "I guess that's his way of saying he likes you""

"And then your mom called my mom and told her that I had pushed you down. What a spanking I got for that."

"You got a spanking for that?"

"Yeah... it was the last time I pushed you down too... But then like my dad explains to me you only pulled the pigtails of the one you love, if I had known that then I would have pulled your hair."

Riley sat her book aside, and smirked as she laid her hand on his thigh "Well do you still like me?"

Pierre took his hand and pulled on the ponytail and replied "Does that answer your question," as he pulled her into a kiss.

She still could remember the first time they made love. It was on their prom night and it was magical.

Flashback

_They had gotten beaten out as king and queen by Sian and Chris but it didn't matter to them as long as Samantha and Peter Vandergrift didn't get it. They had taken pictures with Chris and Sian posing with their crown but, once the Prom was over they had headed to the hotel room that they had paid for with their allowances. Pierre and Riley said good night to Chris and Sian as each couple made their way to their rooms. Riley was shaking so bad that Pierre had put his arms around her, telling her that they didn't have to do anything that night and that he would wait for her however long it took. Riley looked into his blue eyes and knew that she wanted to give herself to him and that she had been truly in love with him since the 4th grade._

"_It's not that I don't want to Fitzy, I dreamt of this day for awhile I want to give myself to you."_

_He took her in his arms and kissed her lips. This kiss was not like the other they shared in the confines of the school yard or when their parents weren't watching. This kiss was a promise of things to come. Pierre kissed down her neck, guiding the gown slowly off of her shoulder. Feeling her skin for the first time in this kind of setting, he let his fingers linger on the newly exposed skin just a little bit longer. He could so get used to her. Riley let him lead her to the bed kissing each other until they felt the need to breathe._

"_Fitzy I'm ready for you to make love to me." She whispered against his lips as he lowered her onto the bed, slowly taking off the rest of her clothes as his hands ghosted over her body._

"_So beautiful" he said as he delved his tongue into her belly button and felt her shiver again._

_She looked at him with glee in her eyes, "now tell me where you learn that from."_

"_Ummm you wouldn't believe me if I told ya" Riley sat up some._

"_I want to know" she smiled. If she didn't know better she would have thought he wasn't a virgin but she knew he was. _

"_Ok, if I tell ya can I get back to that?" he said as he gestured to her body._

"_Yes." she answered, nodding_

"_Well I learned it from TJ. Who he learned it from I don't know but, he said it drove the girls wild. So taking love tips from your brother is kind of funny since he has not been with anyone that I know of." Pierre looked at her and smiled, "now can I get back to what I was doing?"_

_Riley laid down back waiting for him to do anything. Pierre could hear her moans as his hands went between her legs, spreading them with the palms of his hand. He stroked the inside of her thighs inching ever so close to her vagina. Taking his hand and spreading her lips apart he fingered her clit until he felt it harden at his touch. Riley almost jumped off the bed with the wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Pierre took his tongue and let it sweep across her clit. Riley shivered as his ministrations got quicker with each lick. Riley body shivered as Pierre hit that one spot that made her legs quiver and her body shake with pleasure. She saw the look of pleasure on his face and knew that Pierre had come. She followed him only a few moments later with the same wave of pleasure coursing though her body. They laid there in the after glow of their first time and it was everything she had hoped it was. She had given herself to person she loved and that was the best feeling in the world. Pierre turned to face her with his a look of satisfaction and gave her a kiss that she would remember forever._

T

Riley gave him a wicked smile and pulled him down on the bed with their tongue tangling and bodies entwined in each other. She could feel his tongue and hands go up and down her body. She loved the way his touch could just inflame the desire in her. As they began to make love, the phone rang.

"Let it go to the machine" Riley said breathlessly, "I want you…need you Pierre."

"But what if it's the job."

"Then you will call them back when we get done."

"But, Riles what if it's important? What if I'm needed at a crime scene?"

She sighed and rolled off of him, turning her back to him as he talk on the phone. "Caine" he said though the mouthpiece. She wondered how many nights her mom had to go through this and it must have been even more frustrating for Kyrie she thought.

"Mom," he said though the phone "what are you doing calling this time of night?"

"What I can't call my son?" she said.

"I didn't say that Mom but I was in the bed." He said, as he laid on his back on the bed.

"Ohhhhhh!" Kyrie stated, "Tell Riley I'm sorry but, I just want to remind you that you have to bring the wine for tomorrow's dinner."

"I will Mom." he said. He heard her in the background telling his dad that she thought that she had disturb something and with the sound of his father laughing he hung up the phone. He nudged Riley, "I'm sorry if I knew it was my mom, I would let the machine get it."

"That's okay." she said as she turned back over they had other times when they could make love.

**Christmas Morning**

Riley woke to the smell of coffee brewing and eggs being scrambled. She knew it was Pierre's way of saying sorry for last night. She got up and checked on the baby but he was still fast asleep. JAS really didn't know what today signified but she laughed and thought give him a couple more years and he will. As she made her way down the stairs she saw him in the foyer with a smile on his face and a present in his hand.

"I could wait until after I eat breakfast for this." She smirked.

"Why wait when you can have it right now."

"Fitzy don't try to sweeten me up because of last night. She is your mother. What are you supposed to do? Hang up on her? Then she would have been knocking on the door to see what was wrong with her boy." She laughed, "you are such a Mama's Boy."

"I'm not." He smiled, "plus looks who talking. If Mr. Speedle called you right now to come over there you would and you know it."

"Hey I can't help if I'm his Princess." She smirked

"Well come on Princess, let me give you your Christmas present." He held out his hand and took her to the tree. Handing her a long, black box, she opened it up.

"Oh MY God Pierre, I love it." she replied as he placed the gold necklace with a 3 diamond pendant around her neck.

"Baby you look stunning" he smiled.

"Well I was gonna wait until after breakfast to give you this but now is as good a time as any." Riley said as she went to the Christmas tree and retrieved a little box with the red bow on it.

He looked at her with love filled eyes, "You know Riles; you didn't have to get me anything because the best present you ever gave me is right upstairs asleep."

She got up and kissed him. "I think you will like this present even more."

He looked at her as he took the keys out. She took him to the door and opened it so he could see the car she had gotten him, it was a Pontiac Solstice.

"You got me a car?" Pierre asked sounding shocked.

"Yep. I got tired of you riding around in the car you got when you were 16. You need a more updated image. I mean you are not sixteen anymore and then when I saw the looks the ladies were giving you when you drove up in that car for work. It was like they were gonna pounce on you right in the parking lot."

"The only women that look at me at work are my Auntie Barbara, Calleigh and maybe Maxine other than that, its news to me." He smiled.

"Well for your sakes let's just hope those are the only women looking at you." She said as she gave him a kiss.

He went outside to get a better look. He still couldn't believe that she had gotten him a car for Christmas. As she watched him head out the door she heard the sound of JAS crying and she went up the stairs to get him. She looked at his blues eyes saying softly, "Well your Daddy seemed to like his present let's see if you like yours better."

She took him downstairs into the living room and watched as he grabbed one of the brightly wrapped packages. She help him opened it and discovered the first one was a car. Chuckling to herself, "it seems you like cars too." She watched as he picked the car up. He grabbed another package and she helped him opened it. This one was a set of clothes that her mother had given him. Riley picked him up and went to the door.

"Come on Pierre. You're missing JAS opening up his presents." She called out to her husband as he was still admiring the car.

Pierre came in just in time to see him grab another box this one being from his mother. She had wrapped his old bear Red up and gave to his son. Pierre laughed as he saw the present. "Well Red it seems like you have been passed down."

Following the opening of the gifts, they got ready and headed out to spend Christmas with their families."

Kyrie stood in the door way watching Pierre and Riley get out of the car. As they approach the steps she took the baby from them so they could get the rest of their belongings out of the car. When they got inside of the house they placed the gifts that they had brought under the tree. Pierre made a bee line for his father's study where he found his father and Tim working on a current case.

"Ummm if I'm forbidden to work on cases by my wife so are you two." He laughed. They both looked up and saw him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Yea we are. But what they don't know won't hurt them or us." Horatio said.

"Which who won't hurt them?" TJ asked, standing behind Pierre in the doorway.

"No one!" They both shouted.

Alexx and Kyrie went to see why everyone was gathered around the study and when they saw their husbands with the files in their hands, they just shook their heads.

"Horatio Caine," she scolded "I know we both agreed to no work during the holidays and that goes for you too, Timothy Speedle."

"Ohhhhhh I think someone just got someone busted." TJ laughed.

Tim just glared at his son and closed the file. They watch them both get up and close the door to the study.

"Thank You" Kyrie said as she gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

Horatio walked over to where December was with JAS and as soon as the little boy saw his Grandpa he stretched his arms out for him to pick him up.

"Hey, I was holding him." She said

"I know Princess but, I just want to have a few minutes alone with my grandson before you all get a chance to spoil him." He smile as the little boy started grabbing for his neck, his coos and warm smile hitting him at the core of his heart. He took his grandson toward the tree so he could help him unwrapped some of the presents that they had brought for him.

He looked over to his son and chuckled "it seems as if he is a pro at this."

"Well he had practice at our house opening gifts first."

"Umm Mom, Dad can you do me and Riley a favor?" He asked.

"Of course Pierre. What is that you need from us?" Kyrie asked as she watched JAS playing with one of his new toys.

"Well me and Riley were wondering if you would mind keeping JAS for us tonight? So we can spend what is left of Christmas."

She nodded her head, "You know we don't mind doing that for you. Why you think we turned your room into a nursery? So we can have somewhere to keep our grandchildren when the time came for it.

As the others stood around visiting and opening presents, Azerra and TJ where off in the corner talking softly.

"TJ I don't know if I can tell them."

"It's nothing to be scared of Zerra. They know we loved each other and that I am gonna marry you but, it just happened that we will have twins first before the wedding."

After everyone had opened up their presents and dinner was served, TJ and Azerra stood holding hands getting up the courage to tell their parents. But before they could say anything Pierre and Riley stood up.

"Umm Moms and Dads we have announcement to make." All eyes turned to them and Azerra and TJ breathed a sigh of relief. "We just found out that Riley is pregnant."

"Oh My!" Kyrie exclaimed as she went to give Riley a hug "another baby."

Azerra hoped that her mom would be that happy when she tells them about her. "Since the news of a new Caine being born" TJ replied, "I guess he will have 2 new cousins to play with."

"What?" Horatio and Tim asked.

Getting his nerve up TJ responded again, "Azerra is gonna have twins. So there will be cousin for Pierre and Riley's new baby to play with."

Horatio sat there letting everything sink in, while Tim was in a state of shock.

"Timothy how could you? I mean the both of you let his happened you are not even married yet."

"Well Dad we are getting married it's just the kids will come before the "The I-Do's". It's not like we planned it or anything it just happen."

Azerra saw the look on her father face and it broke her heart. She never wanted it to be like this, she wanted to be married and then have kids but it didn't work out like that. She went to her father and cupped his face, "I'm sorry Daddy."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Zerra. Things happen and we just have to deal with this as a family." He said and gave her a hug. "But I have to admit that I am not happy about the situation."

"Neither am I." Tim replied giving the two a cold stare, "but I know that they will do the right thing and get married."

"We will Dad. But not right now. I still have one more year of college to go then we'll get married." TJ said, trying to reassure both sets of parents of what they had planned.

Kyrie and Alexx stood in the background as they listen to the men talk, but soon enough it was their turn. Kyrie couldn't contain her hurt and disappointment with her daughter. She thought that they had enough of a bond between them to talk about anything. It had been that way since Alerra's death but obliviously it wasn't the way it seemed.

"Azerra Kayla Caine! What do you mean you are pregnant?"

" It's when two people that love each other have sex and they get caught up in the moment and forget about protection and they make a baby." TJ responded, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere

"I'm not talking to you TJ. I was talking to my child. How could you do this to us? You're barely nineteen and pregnant."

"Mom I didn't do it to you. I love TJ and he loves me. It was that love that made these babies."

"But what about your dreams? What about opening up that center in the memory of Alerra? What happen to that?"

"It still can happen. It's just gonna take time that's all."

"What? You want those kids to see you walking around with a baby on each hip? Oh sure, that's gonna make them want to do better."

"No it won't be that way." Azerra said, getting defensive "I can still take care of the kids and do the center too. I can't help if I'm not like your precious son Pierre or December but Mom shit happens so just leave it alone I'm gonna have these babies whether you approve or not."

Azerra ran out of the living room toward the deck. It was the one place when she was younger that she could always get a peace of mind. TJ went to follow her but Alex stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? We are not done talking about this?"

"What for? Everything that needed to be said has been said." He argued, staring at his mother.

"Not by me it hasn't." Alexx replied. "How could you get someone pregnant when there is so much on the line with your education and the dreams you had of being like your father?"

"See mom that is the problem with you. You all want us to be like someone else and not ourselves."

Before Alexx realized what she was doing she had slapped him across the face. TJ put his hand to the spot and with tears streaming down his face he went to the deck to comfort Azerra.

They all watched as TJ put his arms around Azerra trying to comfort her. It was not like they were against them being together; it was just that they realized that having kids at such a young age would set them back from doing what they wanted.

Horatio looked at his wife and saw the tears that where in her eyes and could feel the pain that the dreams she had for their daughter slipping away. He put his arms around her and guided her to the study where they could talk things out. "Come on Ree. We've got a lot to talk about and you wishing and hoping things were different is not gonna help her now. What she need is our support right now not our accusations."

Alexx and Tim knew that there wasn't much they could say to TJ to change his mind. After all he is just as stubborn as Tim. They decided that a stroll on the beach would help them clear their heads and maybe come to grips with the fact that their son was being irrational about things. As they left the house saying their good byes to the ones left, they looked to see the two lovers still talking to each other trying to figure things out. They both wondered what Horatio was saying to Kyrie and Tim wondered what he would say to Alexx. Pierre stood back, the thoughts of having his parents babysitting JAS right now was a distant memory with all that had happened in the past hour. He and Riley took their son and went home and thought about the new direction their family's lives where taking.

10


End file.
